villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daniel Lamb
Daniel "Danny" Lamb, also known as "David Joiner", is the main protagonist of the controversial video game Manhunt 2. Past Daniel was a high-ranking scientist working for Dr. Pickman but was locked in Dixmor Asylum for "killing" his own wife, when in actuality, he was possessed by Leo Kasper. ''Manhunt 2'' Awakening After a power failure, the cells are open and a huge riot at Dixmor Asylum begins, Daniel encounters a man named Leo Kasper who helps him into escaping the Asylum fighting Dixmor Inmates, Legion, and Asylum Orderlies along the way. Ghosts After escaping Dixmor Asylum with the help of Leo, Daniel returns to his old house and realizes that The Watchdogs are stalking him, Daniel kills all in his way and finds the house. Daniel starts to remember about his past when he finds a matchbook with Judy Sender's name on it, only to be interrupted by intruders trying to capture him. Sexual Deviants Trying to remember something about his past, Daniel invades a dangerous Strip Club owned by The Pervs who are torturers, psychopathic perverts and snuff film makers. Daniel sneaks into the club and enters the dungeon, finding Judy in the control room and they talk for a while until he mentions he can talk to Leo. Judy runs away from Daniel in fear, giving Daniel a key to his safe house. Red Light Daniel makes his way through a streets full of Red Kings and dangerous corrupt cops to get to his safe house in a derelict porn theater. Best Friends In this mission, the player plays as Daniel's friend, Leo Kasper, he kills Michael Grant in the past and steals his key. Hunters named Project Militia are trying to kill Leo, however, Leo Kasper is shown to be more psychotic than Daniel and has no remorse for his victims. Safe House Daniel finds an old picture of his friend Michael Grant. He remembers that Leo Kasper killed Michael and when Daniel asks why, Leo says Michael betrayed Daniel. Now that Cottonmouth Police now know who Daniel is, Leo tell Daniel to change his clothes with a set under the bed. Daniel takes the clothes as well as a revolver and a picture of a brothel called Bees' Honey Pot where Daniel is standing with Judy. Daniel gets the idea to go and talk to her again at the brothel, but gets interrupted by The Watchdogs once again. Daniel kills all the hunters in his way and when he meets Leo at the end of the Theater, he tosses the revolver away and says he's done killing people. Bees Honey Pot Daniel invades the brothel, believing that Judy is in the basement. Leo tries telling Daniel to give up looking for his past, but Daniel ignores him. Assassination After a shooting on the brothel rooftop, Daniel has a flashback to six years ago when Leo killed a project scientist at the Maibatzu hotel. Project Militia respond and try to kill Daniel, though he eventually gets to the streets and escapes through a manhole to downtown. Most Wanted After the death of Judy in the brothel, Daniel and Leo finds another enemy, The Bloodhounds, who were given orders by The Project to capture Daniel. He escapes into a nearby neighborhood where the bloodhounds have a helicopter patrolling the area. Daniel goes into the sewers to meet with Leo at the train yard. Once there, Daniel leaves the sewer and finds himself in an old car garage guarded by more Watchdogs. Ritual Cleansing Once Daniel leaves the sewers, he spots a gas station called "RSV Gasoline" and passes out when it triggers another flashback to when Daniel and Leo were at a Project archive facility guarded by the police. Leo tells Daniel that the only way they could dissapear forever would to be to burn all the files the project has on them. Origins When Daniel and Leo wake up, they find themselves in a medical facility guarded by watchdogs and find Dr. Pickman, where Leo reminds Daniel that Pickman is the one responsible for the whole situation they're in. Daniel breaks into the laboratories in hopes of trying to convince Pickman to help him instead of killing him. Daniel overhears a conversation with Pickman and a project scientist while he sneaks through a vent, Pickman talking about Daniel's experiment, and then going through a door that requires a face scan to enter. Daniel decapitates one of the project surgeons and once he's inside, Pickman alerts all the watchdogs. Once Daniel gets past all the Watchdogs and finally kills Pickman, he sees a movie reel with the logo "TV-MK" on it with Dr. Whyte's name also on it. Daniel has a flashback to an experiment performed on him. Broadcast Interrupted Several weeks after Dr. Pickman's demise, Daniel and Leo find themselves at a TV studio owned by the project. Daniel goes through hours of old tapes, finding Dr. Whyte as the last project operative. Leo insists to Daniel that they need to find her in order to remove the Pickman bridge, but are interrupted by the bloodhounds. Altered State After Daniel escapes from the bloodhounds, they find large lights on a ranch that used to record the tv show "5 Past High Noon" and is currently used by the project to broadcast themselves. Leo explains to Daniel that the broadcasts are what trigger the Pickman bridge for carriers. Domestic Disturbance In a flashback, Leo is being chased by the police and he tells Daniel they need to do one final thing to gain absolute freedom but he has to do it alone. Leo tries getting to Daniel's old house in order to find and destroy the one thing stopping him from taking over Daniel's mind. While Leo is hunted by the police, he takes a pair of pliers and escapes through a wire fence, but the SWAT notice him and he runs into Daniel's old backyard and breaks into his house. The "final thing" Leo had to do was kill Daniel's wife, Sarah. Dr. Pickman and the project arrive, arrest Daniel, and takes him to Dixmor asylum for the murder. Daniel screams in rage and despair at the loss of his wife. Personality Clash Daniel meets Dr. Whyte and she shows him a video showing Leo Kasper killing Daniel's wife, and it is revealed that Leo doesn't exist, he is a second personality controlling Daniel. Daniel prepares to fight Leo and erase him from his mind, Leo summons Dr. Pickman and Michael Grant to fight him as well as ghost hunters. Daniel's wife appears as a ghost and instructs Daniel of how get rid of Leo permanently. Daniel buries Mrs. Lamb to let his mind have peace and finally kills Leo in anger. After the battle, Daniel wakes up on a long road and opens a message in front of him, the message says that his name is David Joiner, he lives in downtown of San Fierro and he will find everything he needs there, the message ends with a good luck. Release Therapy (Optional Mission) The total opposite of Personality Clash, Leo intends to get rid of Daniel once and for all. Daniel sends some hunters to kill Leo but every single kill make Leo stronger. Leo finally finds Daniel and Leo kills Daniel and becomes the only personality. When Leo wakes up, Dr. Whyte asks him how he feels, not knowing she's speaking to Leo. Leo tells Whyte he wants to get back to work on the Pickman bridge. Leo then looks into a mirror and sees only Daniel as his reflection. Description Appearance A man in his thirties/late thirties, Daniel Lamb wears a typical medical greenish suit with white shoes and empty pockets near his shoulders. He wears black glasses and dark-grey gloves. There is a wild hole on the right knee and Daniel wears a bandage on his left arm. As the player kills enemies, his hands and suit take a red paint due to a splash of blood. Personality Daniel Lamb has a split personality; his second persona is named Leo Kasper. Although Daniel believes Leo to be real and often speaks and interacts with him, Leo is in fact just a construction of his damaged mind. Therefore, Daniel is two-sided: *The Daniel Lamb personality: his original personality. Daniel Lamb is shown to be calm, gentle, protective, but willing to use self defense against anyone who stands in his way. sometimes he had the chance to run away, and would prefer to do so, but sometimes is given no choice in the matter. As him (without being controlled by Leo), the player is also able to kill innocent people as well, mainly hobos and worker civilians, which fits the bad ending. Though, he still expresses clear regrets and guilt over his wife's death and even for many of his foes. Daniel also states that he doesn't like killing, despite the gruesome executions the player can do on his foes. Daniel often interacts with his second personality, seemingly unaware that Leo is not a real individual. He is in good terms with Leo, until he learnt that Leo orchestrated the murder of his wife. *The Leo Kasper personality: his second personality, who reflects the darker side of Daniel Lamb. Leo sometimes takes over the prime persona (usually when Daniel is distressed, such as when he meet the Doctor), and when this happens, Daniel becomes a ferocious murderer. Unlike Daniel, Leo is highly sadistic and utterly remorseless. Throughout the story, he constantly encourages Daniel to brutally execute his enemies and even berates him if he is hesitant or reluctant to execute. Despite his adventurous, thrill-seeking demeanor, Leo is surprisingly quite cautious, and not willing to take any disproportionate risk - as he warned Daniel to not assault the Perv's club as it would end in certain death. Playing as Leo, the player is also able to spare the lives of some enemies, in special the enemies from the level Domestic Disturbance are rather guiltless, albeit it is extremely unlikely Leo would since he is shown slaughtering dozens of unarmed civilians during the Broadcast Interrupted chapter. At the end of the game, it is up of the player's choice to set if the original personality or the Leo Kasper one's take over Daniel's body. In the good outcome, after a fierce mental battle, Leo Kasper is eventually erased from Danny's mind after Daniel realized that Leo made him killed his wife, and after his wife's "spirit" forgave him, Daniel become amnesiac, but no longer guilty. In the bad ending however, it is the Daniel Lamb persona who is erased, which allows Leo Kasper to take control of Daniel's mind. As such, Daniel's sociopathic traits get worse, to the point of becoming a shameless and highly dangerous serial killer. Trivia *Daniel, when compared to James Earl Cash, is much less willing to kill and relatively innocent. *Daniel Lamb is the final boss if the player chooses the bad ending (which lead Leo Kasper to take control over Daniel's mind). *Daniel Lamb appears to be modeled after the sketch of the infamous Zodiac Killer, who committed a series of murders around the San Francisco area in 1968-1972. Like the Zodiac Killer, Daniel Lamb was never caught for his murders, though it could be said all of Daniel's kills were in self defense. *Daniel's last name being Lamb is a nod to the fact that Lambs in nature are often seen as being innocent, pure, and/or meek, which is very fitting for Daniel's personality. Gallery Danny's family.jpg|Daniel's family Sarah Lamb.png|Daniel's wife, Sarah Lamb Danny and Michael.jpg|Daniel and his best friend Michael Grant Navigation Category:Dissociative Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Grey Zone Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Horror Villains Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Necessary Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Serial Killers Category:Spouses Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Parents Category:Anti-Villain Category:Scapegoat